


Valentines Day

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Category: Bizaardvark (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Paige gets nervous.





	

Paige sighed and said to herself, should I do it, we're still young. She walked outside. She took a deep breathe and got in her car. At Vuggle Frankie was sitting at a table. Bernie was sitting across. Paige walked up, "I'm gonna do it." Frankie smiled, "Do what?" Paige saw Amelia walk by on the phone and went outside,   
"I am going to ask her to marry me." Bernie said, "Ok have fun." Paige growled, "I want you to shut the fuck up." Amelia walked in, "That was an awkward talk." Paige looked at her, "What?" Amelia said, "Angelo just called to tell me that he is doing better without being my ass-istant as he says it but who needs that guy." Paige said, "Did you just say ass-istant?" Amelia said, "Yeah bae I did." Paige nodded, "I love you, but I have to do something, will you marry me?" Amelia nodded, "Yep." Paige pulled out a ring.


End file.
